sufanonfandomcom-20200215-history
High Class (Pokemonboy3000)
Previously on Pokemonboy Fanon * Blue Calcite shattered Cat's Eye * Hogbomite was uncorrupted thanks to Steven * The Charoites freed Blue Calcite from the temple Appearances Steven Garnet Pearl Cuprite Spinel (Mentioned) Yellow Calcite Onicolo (LTT) (mentioned) Ammolite (Goldensunsheba) Connie Stevonnie Story The episode opens with Connie and Steven running into the beach house. Pearl was waiting on the warp pad. “Alright Steven are you ready! I’m so excited an entire mission as Stevonnie! Do you think we can do it?” Connie was excited. She gribbed her sword. “Totally! We got...this” Steven looked over to see Yellow Calcite exit from the temple. She walked over to the fridge and began piling food onto a plate. “Are you to ready? Garnet, Cuprite and Ammolite are waiting at the arena already” Pearl motioned for them to join her. “Go on I’ll catch up.” Steven told. “Alright.” Pearl and Connie warped away. “Steven went over to Yellow Calcite. “She’s doing fine...just a little hungry right now.” Yellow Calcite informed Steven. “I know she is fine...you have been with her almost every day now...How are you feeling? How is she?” Steven was concerned with Calcite shad hadn’t been herself since she returned. She was the closest gem to Tiger Eye. “If you are referring to Black Calcite...I can’t feel her...I can’t really feel anything….I know I should be depressed like Spinel… or guilty like Cuprite...or even angry! I just feel numb.” She looked at her hand and sighed. What was wrong with her? Normally Black Calcite would be all over this. But she hasn’t heard from her since the incident. “What you need is a break! Come with us!” Steven grabbed her hand and pulled her to the warp pad. “Wait but Spinel needs me!” Yellow Calcite protested. “Onicolo is in the temple right? She’ll be safe with her!” They got on the warp pad and warped away. ---- (The Sky arena) When Steven and Yellow Calcite arrived connie was already ready in her training gear and Garnet was waiting with the other gems. “Steven! Are you ready?” Connie said and Steven walked over. He nodded and they began to dance with each other before fusing into Stevonnie. Garnet turned her sign to Stevonnie and approached them. “Alright you two know the rules, I have detected corrupted gem activity in China again. “Your job is to track it down and return it to the temple, without defusing. Are you prepared?” Stevonnie nodded “Yes I am.” “Good.” Garnet smiled “Now you can take one gem with you incase you run into trouble? So make your pick.” Pearl stands up proudly with her Spear as Stevonnie looked at her. They looked past Cuprite, Ammolite, and Garnet before landing on Yellow Calcite. “Calcite will you join me?” “What!? I really can’t steva...onni. Spinel needs me.” She looked back at the warp pad “C’mon Nee-chan you have been with her for 12 days now! Ammolite and I can take care of her! You enjoy your mission with Steven-sama!” Ammolite nodded with Cuprite, they both knew she needed a nice easy mission to get her mind off things. “Then it’s settled!” Garnet clapped her hands together. Stevonnie jumped on the warp pad and Yellow Calcite walked on before they warped away. ---- They appeared on the warp pad by the Great wall Stevonnie handed Yellow Calcite a walkie talkie. “We can cover more space if split up and search. How does that sound to you?” “Fine...I can search from the air. I haven’t been flying in a while that never fails to cheer me up!” She summoned her wings and took off to the east. Stevonnie looked at Yellow Calcite and sighed as she flew off. “She’s not herself.” They shook their head “Time to focus.” They began heading west. --- (Hours later) Stevonnie was currently climbing up a cliffside still looking for the corrupted gem. “I forgot how large this place was.” They took out their walkie talkie “Calcite have you found anything? Over.” “Not yet Stevonnie. I’ll keep you posted.” “Alright…” Stevonnie saw something out of the corner of their eye hold on I got something.” It was a small corrupted gem It was rather small with three eyes and protruding from a body and four spider like legs. It crawled down into canyon like part of the mountain. Stevonnie leapt over they and looked down, they quickly turned to hide behind a large rock as they saw 3 corrupted gems….and Blue Calcite. ' ' “That’s right you freaks! Get in line!” Blue Calcite snapped her fingers and their clustered gemstones glowed a light blue color before they followed her commands. “Perfect you’re much easier to control than those crystal gem fusions.” She laughed. “It’s Blue Calcite...she here!” Stevonnie whisper shouted into the walkie talkie. “She has taken control over the clusters.” “What!? I’m on my way, don’t engage her alone. It took both of us to beat her last time! Over!” Yellow Calcite put on the breaks before turning around and flying quickly in the opposite direction. Stevonnie was about to reply to Yellow Calcite but a brown arm quickly yanked the walkie talkie from their hand. “Hey it’s Steven right!? Did you get taller!? What is this thing it looks fun!” Hogbomite laughed. “It’s Stevonnie!” They leapt at Hogbomite sword ready, but before they connected the blade Hogbomite shapeshifted into a bouncy ball and avoided the attack. “You humans are so fickle! No wonder Lodestone sent me to protect her Grand Alabaster!” She whipped her jester hat at Stevonnie sending the three balls at the top off at them, which caused an explosion. “Huh!?!” Blue Calcite looked at the explosion and saw Stevonnie land in the bottom of the canyon. Stevonnie glowed white before solidifying. “We have to stand together.” Hogbomite flipped down and landed next to Blue Calcite. “I heard them snooping around. We should collect the beacon and skat before more show up. Blue Calcite snapped her fingers and one of the cluster gems swung her arm and knocked Hogbomite backwards. “How dare you presume to tell me what to do! We have little Rosy Quartz at are mercy. I’ll break her for sure this time! And Blue Diamond will reward me with even more status!!” Her eyes turned into diamonds as she contemplated her awards. She approached Stevonnie and summoned her chakrams. “Any last words Rose? Time to pay for what you’ve done.” “I’ve told you I’m not Rose. I don’t know anything about you!” Stevonnie knew they had to stall, and if this Calcite was anything like Yellow flattery would get them the time they need. “What everyone knows who I am...I’m Blue Calcite member and most...second most exquisite of the C4 the highest order of Calcites in all of homeworld!” “Never heard of you. All I know is last time when you fought Yellow Calcite and me you lost!” Blue Calcite made a yellow diamond like face, and Stevonnie knew she struck a nerve. “ I’ll tell you this…” Blue calcite slowed her speech as music began to play behind her. “Oh joy...I feel a song coming.” Hogbomite sighed as she climbed out of the wall she was knocked into. Well, this Blue Calcite has always been the best around (She walks around Stevonnie) Ever since she burst from the ground (She motions to the earth) It’s no wonder why I always get the crown (She pretends putting a crown on her head) Because I'm beautiful, Rosy (She wraps her hands around Stevonnie, who jumps back) Now you always say listen to your gem (She points to the Rose Quartz on Stevonnie’s navel) And be whatever you wanna be That kind of thinking is what we should all condemn Because you're wrong! (She tosses her Chakrams in the air) You oughta be High Class! (One of the corrupted gems produces a light from her gem onto BC) Like Black Sapphire sitting on top of her spire (She jumps onto a pointed rock) I’m no liar we all should be High class! That’s why we need to keep the lower gems in check (She points at Hogbomite and the gem mutants) Just a sec! Don't you know Gems are dumb, dumb, dumb That's why they need to follow leaders (She points to herself) Defeat her (She snaps her fingers and the clusters approach Stevonnie) You rebels are scum, scum, scum (The Clusters overwhelm Stevonnie) Your destruction I guaranteed her (Hogbomite stretches her hand into a fist and punches them) So we could free her (Blue Calcite does the Diamond salute before jumping down.) I just love her praise (She summons her chakrams and stands over Stevonnie who is pinned down) And it’s the end of your days (your days) (She raised her chakrams ready to strike) -- A loud piercing sound came and all the gems covered their ears. The Clusters were in the most pain of all their gemstones violently shook before each one poofed. Yellow Calcite held one of her eggs as she fluttered above the rest of the gems. Now only Hogbomite and Blue Calcite who were both covering their ears. “You!” Blue Calcite looked up at her rival. “Alright! Blue Calcite time to pay for what you did to Tiger eye!” A black aura surrounded Yellow Calcite but quickly dissipated. She looked at her body confused as to why she was still yellow. (singing resumes) Well, well, well (She cracks an evil grin) Little Yellow’s having trouble with her black (Blue leaps up and kicks Yellow to the ground) You little sorry excuse for a gem (She lands down next to her) Ouch! What a terrible performance You’re out of whack (get it?) (She binds Yellow with her hair) You're not switching like you used to, gem! (She whips her hair and tosses Yellow into the canyon wall) Yet I have to give you credit for your cut (She points to her own gemstone) I mean we shared the same rank once (Stevonnie gets up, but is quickly pounced on by Hogbomite) But it’s your betrayal that you know I must rebut (Hogbomite liquefies and begins to engulf them) I'll never flee; I won’t, I'm too High Class! Watch me dazzle at my diamond’s side (She spins and falls back) Watch me stride ; my stride is so (She struts her stuff walking towards Stevonnie) High Class! Raise your armies but they'll never turn the tide (She grabs Stevonnie) And you can’t hide (She kicks her back) Yellow now, you could try, try, try (She whips her hair to grab Yellow again and slams her) But you can't expect a traitor (She pulls Yellow closer with her hair) To beat their creator (give it up) (She motions up to homeworld) You will die, die, die (She stomps on her gemstone cracking it severely) Now it's time for me to take blast (Blue puts her hand on Yellow’s cracked gemstone) Straight to your past (Blues eyes glow as an image of Yellow’s past is projected up) Far from the one who created you (A movie of Yellow Calcite bowing to YD is shown) Chasing the love of the low class (Yellow Calcite is shown sympathizing with a defective pearl) That made you feel needed (She is shown helping three rubies) You tried to be loved (Cuprite, Pearla, Rubi,Rube and Rubae are posing with Yellow) But your gem didn’t shine bright enough (Blue binds Yellow with her hair again and drags her against the ground) At last (She tosses her into the air) It’s time to kick your (Stevonnie summons their bubble pushing Hogbomite away from them) A-ass (Blue calcite kicks Yellow calcite into the wall.) To think you used to be (Yellow, glitching out, struggles to move) High Class (Hogbomite shifts her head into a spike and body into a spring and launches at Stevonnie) But instead you gave up a life nothing could surpass (Stevonnie blocks with their shield) I hope it lasts cause you're no longer (Stevonnie flings Hogbomite into the canyon wall) High Class! (Blue Calcite binds Yellow’s hands and feet with hair) Now I'll break you, like that fusions better half (She slowly raises her into the air) So Alas, (She summons both chakrams) You'll never be quite as (She fuses them into one big Chakram) High Class! (Her eyes turn into diamonds as she prepares to strike) You wish you were still (She begins to twirl with the her giant chakram) High Class!! (She throws it directly at Yellow Calcite’s exposed gemstone) -- “NO!!” Stevonnie yells and vines erupt from the ground one tackles Blue Calcite and the other grabs the chakram before it hits Yellow Calcite. Stevonnie catches her as she falls to the ground. “You ok?” “I’ve been be..be...better” Yellow Calcite glitched. Stevonnie glared at Blue Calcite who had now cut herself free from the vine. “How dare you!! I’ll enjoy shattering you Rose!!” she launched at Stevonnie. “I don’t want to hear anything from you!!” She threw her shield which BC easily avoided. The blade locked with Rose’s sword and Blue Calcite’s chakrams. “You’re gonna lose this one Ro..” The shield bounced back slamming Blue into the wall next to Hogbomite. Hogbomite jumped down and enlarged her hand grabbing Blue Calcite. “Yeah this isn’t going well for us let's bounce.” She turned her lower body into a spring again. “Get your hands off me you worthless discontinued piece of era 1 garbage! This is all your fault! ” Blue Calcite shouted but Hogbomite’s arm stretched over her mouth. “Yeah cause I was the one who decided to sing.” Hogbomite bounced away. Stevonnie was ready to give chase but collapsed instead, and defused. Connie was exhausted and breathing heavily. “That was intense.” she barely got the words out. Steven limped over to Yellow Calcite and licked his hand. “Here I gotcha.” he slapped it on her back and her gemstone began to glow. The cracks closed up and Yellow’s physical damages went away. “Thanks Steven...I’ll get us home” Yellow Calcite grabbed them and flew off. --- (Later) Steven and Connie were sitting with Yellow Calcite at the edge of the arena. “Sorry your day off went so terrible Calcite.” Steven sighed “I just wanted you to have some time off, you haven’t been yourself lately.” “Steven it’s not your fault. I just...I just…” She began to cry. “I miss Tiger Eye so much!! And I know it’s selfish that I can’t just be around Spinel...I’m trying to be strong for both of us...I’m just not strong enough.” “Ma’am you don’t need to rush through your feelings. Your feelings are valid.” Connie assured Yellow Calcite. Yellow Calcite wiped away her tears “I know...I’m just so angry and sad...but at least now.” her eyes turned black “I KNOW WHO TO TAKE IT OUT ON!!” Her wings and skinned turned black and she shot up into the air. “BLUE CALCITE!!” she shot black feathers that exploded as the hit the ground below. Steven looked at Black Calcite flying around and letting off steam. “Blue Calcite has hurt so many of us….What would mom do?” the star closed around him. Up Next In the pink Trivia * This episode reveals Hogbomite, like Cuprite can sense when songs are coming up. * This marks the 3rd time Blue and Yellow Calcite battle: The score is currently 2-1. * This episode was originally called Yellow vs Blue 2, but this was changed when the song Blue Calcite sung was changed. * Blue Calcite mentions a gem by the name of Black Sapphire in this episode. Category:A to Z Category:Fan Fiction Category:Pokemonboy3000